The present invention relates to a razor head, especially a razor blade unit of a wet safety razor, with the razor head being disposed at the front end of a handle and including a plastic housing that has a front guide strip, and with a razor blade means in the form of a single or double razor blade resting in a fixed manner on a blade platform of the housing, whereby if the razor blade means is a double razor blade, a spacer is disposed between the two razor blades.
With disposable wet safety razors, a single or double razor blade is fixedly embedded in the razor head in a plastic housing. If the razor head is a separate component and can be secured to a handle, for which purpose the handle as well as the razor head are provided with cooperating locking mechanisms, the razor head is known as a so-called razor blade unit.
A razor head in the form of a razor blade unit of the aforementioned general type is known from GB-PS 2 087 287. This known razor blade unit has a one-piece plastic housing in which is fixedly secured either a single or double razor blade, which rests upon a blade platform of the plastic housing. If a double razor blade is used, a spacer is disposed between the two razor blades, which merely rest upon the spacer and are not fixedly connected therewith. This has the drawback that during shaving the razor blades wobble and hence adversely affect the shaving characteristics of the razor. To secure the razor blades, which rest against both sides of the spacer, within the plastic housing, fingers are formed onto the housing and extend towards the front, with these fingers at the same time forming a cover and together with the front guide strip of the razor blade unit defining the razor geometry. To effect securement, the unit comprised of the razor blades as well as the spacer is pushed from the front between the blade platform and the upper fingers, which press from above onto the razor blades as well as the spacer and thus fix the same within the plastic housing. Furthermore, projections are provided in the side walls of the plastic housing, with lateral recesses of the spacer catching in these projections when the unit is inserted The single blade is secured within the plastic housing in a manner similar to the securement of the double blade by again clamping the razor blade in place between the upper fingers and the lower blade platform.
With this heretofore known razor blade unit, the securement of the razor blade or blades within the plastic housing is complicated and expensive. On the one hand, when double razor blades are used, they can very easily slide on the spacer. On the other hand, the insertion of the unit comprised of the razor blades and the spacer disposed therebetween requires much skill. Furthermore, during the insertion process it is very easy for the cutting edges of the razor blades to become damaged.
Proceeding from a razor head of the aforementioned general type, it is an object of the present invention to improve such a razor head in such a way that the razor blade or blades can be secured within the plastic housing in a simpler manner.